Yami's little Secret
by Yamachanis myman
Summary: COMPLETED In Ancient Egypt, when a powerful Pharaoh ruled, and when the Shadow games were killers, one servant girl changed everything. The Pharaoh couldn't control himself, and paid the ultimate price. [sort of a Tragedy...] Cliche? SO SUE ME!
1. Tell me

Secret: Hello wonderful world of fan fiction!

Me: * grumbles *

Secret: For this story, I am going to be your host and authoress.

Me: * grumbles *

Secret: Don't listen to her, she wanted to do this story, but her excellent yami wouldn't let her.

Me: stupid yami. * Grumbles *

Secret: get over it. Anyways, this is the story of my name, my boyfriend, and me.

Yami: Which is me. ^_^

Secret: Yes. ^_^ and it's going to switch back and forth between our POV's.

Me: Me too?

Secret: Maybe…

~*~Secret POV~*~

I could hear my hikari talking non-stop to Yugi. Blah blah blah. I was waiting for Yami to return from wherever he was. I thought that maybe I couldn't hear them in my soul room, but Faith was loud. (A/N: Faith is her name in English.) I decided 'whatever' and I came out.

"So then Kaiba and you are…" she smiled happily. "Yup!" "Wow…you and Kaiba…who would have thought of that?" "Hey!" "I didn't mean any offense. Oh hey Fai (pronounced 'Fay'). "'Lo. Is Yami here yet?" "Are you waiting for him?" Yugi could be so… 'Innocent' at times. "What do YOU think?" "Well, he actually has a cold…sort of. I don't know, but he is sick…"

My heart sank. "Oh…is he ok?" "Yeah, just a little sick." Yugi smiled. "Ok." I decided to go back into my soul room, while her and Yugi chatted on. She was good friends with Yugi, not to mention Kaiba. They had much in common. For example, their height, and both thought that colored hair was really cool. But she had different opinions of Kaiba. She called him 'seto-san'. She loved him more than anything. More than her own family…more than chocolate. I felt happy for her at times. She considered me her best friend, and I considered her mine too. I just never wanted her to know that.

I sighed. I got bored. I said good-bye to Yugi and to give him my respects to Yami. "Bye Fai. Don't worry, as soon as Yami's feeling better, I'll have him call you or something." "Thanks Yugi." I went back to my soul room. I could still hear my blabbermouth hikari talking. I wondered when we were going to go to sleep. I yawned. I really was tired. I missed Yami. I mean I saw him practically everyday. But any day without him was unbearable. 

I remembered when we first found out about our previous lives. Him being the pharaoh, and me, his…that was the happiest day of my life. I could finally be with him again. We were so happy. We still are very happy. I hadn't noticed that the talking had stopped and Faith was shouting that we were home. I came out of my soul room. 

"What?" "We're home!" "I heard…" "Come one Fai, can't you ever be nice? You were so rude to Yugi back there." "Well, when you've been waiting for hours for YOUR boyfriend and he doesn't show up, then talk to me." Faith smiled at me. She did that a lot. Anything out of my mouth was funny to her. I didn't understand it. She was so abnormal.

"I'm going to take a shower, you can go ahead and sleep if you want." I told her. I always took a shower before I slept. "That's what I was planning to do." "That's good then isn't it?" and I took a towel with me and went inside our bathroom. Before I turned on the water, I knew she wasn't sleeping. She was on the phone. That liar. Who was she talking to this late? "Is Seto-san there?" Ah. I figured it out. She was calling him, and obviously Mokuba had answered. What was Mokuba doing up this late? I shrugged it off and went back to my hot shower.

When I got out, Faith was reading a magazine. I looked at the cover. Some fashion magazine. She was always reading those. And more now ever since she got with Kaiba. I walked in the room and she eyed me. "What?" I asked. I got freaked. She never eyed me. "WHAT!" "You took 3 hours in there. Some people need to use the bathroom." "Why didn't you use the other one?" "It has plumbing problems." I knew she was lying. The thought hadn't occurred that we had another bathroom. She could be so stupid at times…ok so now I'm lying. She was usually stupid.

The phone rang. She immediately answered before the first ring even finished. "Hello?" She asked eagerly. I could tell she was expecting a call from Kaiba. "Huh? Who's Secret?" Uh-oh…I knew who it was. It was Pharaoh. "Give me that!" I grabbed the phone from her. "Hey!" 

"Hello?" I called into the phone. "I am confused." A stuffy voice answered my hello. "Pharaoh? Is that you?" "Who was de (the) udder (other) girl?" "Yami! That was Faith…" "Oh." He said innocently. "Sounded like you. Dat's (That's) why I dalled (called) her Secred (Secret)." "Don't insult me." I said looking at my confused hikari eyeing me again. I decided to change the subject. 

"Pharaoh, shouldn't you be in bed…resting?" "I dould (could) ask you de (the) same ding." "Get off Fa-I mean…SECRET. I am expecting a call." "Maybe I should do (go)…" "When you feel better, call again. I love you." "I love you doo (too). Farewell." He sneezed and hung up. "Why did he call you Secret?" "Because." "That explains a lot." "It's none of your business anyways." I retorted in reply to her sarcasm, and I retreated to my soul room.

At 3:00 am, we were finally going to sleep. I yawned again. But I could feel my hikari still wide-awake, sitting on her bed. I came out and greeted her. "What's wrong with you?" "Hi." She said simply. "Why aren't you sleeping?" "I'm thinking." I was amazed. She was giving up sleep, to THINK? "Really?" I said smugly. 

"Don't push it yams. Tell me." "Tell you what?" "Why did he call you Secret? Is that your name?" I sighed. Was she ever going to let this go? "Faith…just forget about it." "No. I want to know." "Curiosity killed the cat you know." "No! Not Bakura!" "Geez…it's an expression." (A/N: our cat's name is Bakura.)

She blushed a little. "I knew that. But why won't you tell me?" "Because." "Stop with the 'because'. You know…" She started. "You know every little thing about me. And I don't even know your name. Why don't you ever tell me anything? Ryou even knows about his yami. And yami and Yugi are practically best friends. Why do you have to live behind a brick wall?" "I just don't want to tell." She sighed again, and turned her back to me. "Fine then. Have it your way." 

Was she angry with me? Probably. But she'd come around. She could never stay angry with anyone for very long. Maybe I should tell her, I thought to myself. Why wasn't I telling her? Embarrassment? No it was nothing to be ashamed about. It'd be good to talk to someone about it. I decided I would. God knows why, because I certainly don't.

"Yama…" My nickname for her. "What?" "Now you're speaking to me?" "What do you want Fai?" "Would you like to know…about…the past?" I said while avoiding her eyes. "NOW you wanna tell me?" "Don't be stubborn. Do you want to know or not?" "Okay!" she jumped and caused me to jump. "Heh…sorry Fai." She blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. I smirked. "The name…is Secret."

Secret: Well, know that's done with. ^_^ what do you think people?

Yami: It's beautiful.

Secret: * dreamily * really?

Me: * sigh * I want to type this story. * Begs * Put more me/seto!

Secret: I'll do what I want. You know, the whole world does not revolve around you. 

Me: * grumbles *

Secret: Review please and tell me what you think. My standards aren't high; so one review will do the trick.


	2. What does he want?

Secret: I'm back again. ^_^

Me: Me too. Unfortunately…

Secret: Don't be rude.

Me: hey! That's my line!

Secret: but now our roles are switched. ^_^

Me: Aw crap. Get on with your story.

Secret: good idea ^_^

~*~Yamachan's POV~*~

I sat bolt upright and knocked my yami off my bed. "Heh…sorry Fai." I apologized. She corrected me. "The name…is Secret." I loved that name. How many people actually have that name? Secret. Oh the puns! I smiled to myself, and she read my mind. "Don't try anything humorous hikari." "Who? Me?" I asked trying to cover up my sneer.

She rolled her eyes. "So…" I asked, because she was apparently not starting. "What's this story of yours about?" "Are you sure you want to know? It's a long story." I redid a line I heard from Paulie. "I'm Russian. I like long stories." She sighed and fell backwards. "You're roots could be traced to the beginning of time, and you wouldn't have Russian blood. Could you get ANY stupider?" I smirked. "Can you get started?" "Where do I start?" "From the beginning of course." "Ok. First I was bor-" "Not that beginning."

"I was just kidding. I guess it starts…well I don't know the exact date. It HAS been about 5 millenias, and I stopped keeping track in the 2nd or 3rd century." I made the 'I don't believe that…' face. (0_0) "You're…you're…that old?" She scowled at me. I decided not to question her further about her age. I didn't see what the big deal was. She looked young. I was 15, and she looked 16 or 17. 

It's funny though, kind of. Yami looks almost exactly like Yugi, and the same was true for Ryou and Bakura. We did have some similarities, but few. I was short, maybe about an inch taller than Yugi. And she was an inch or two shorter than Yami. We both had black hair, but mine was long and hers was short. It looked kind of like Ken's. You know the guy from Digimon? I always thought he had a girly hairstyle. 

Our eyes were exactly the same. Brown. But she was prettier. Made me jealous, because I wasn't very pretty. Ok…not at all. Short and chubby. Bleh! She was slender and was bigger around the chest area. I always wondered why she had chosen Yami. I mean Yami's a Bishie and all, but she could have anyone. Why him?

"Yama!!!!!!" "Huh?" I didn't realize I had kind of got lost in my thoughts. "IF you're not going to listen, why should I tell you?" "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." "Geez, it's ok. Don't worry about it." "You gonna tell me or what?"

~*~Secret's POV~*~

First, she was begging me to tell her, and now? What is her problem? She zoned out for a few seconds. I wonder what he was thinking about. Probably Kaiba. So what else was new? I looked at her face. Eager she was. She wanted me to start, but where was I to begin? My memory I had only gained a while ago. I couldn't remember everything exactly, but some parts were vivid. I guess I would start…that day. The day where me and Yami began…

I quickly rinsed my hands with water from the kitchen well. I was to go into the throne room and give his highness his evening meal. It smelled wonderful. But the preparing took a very long time. The cooks and such were busy from morning until the evening. I wasn't a cook, thank goodness. But still, I did work hard. I had 2 jobs. I was a servant girl, and brought the Pharaoh his 3 daily meals every single day. And then after the evening dinner, I became a dancer. 

That's usually what girls did here, in Egypt. We were dancers. Few were servants, because they were females, and were thought of low class. But I had somehow managed to do a small servant's job, and be a dancer too. A job not done by many Egyptian women. As soon as the fod was prepared and was ready to be served, cooks started to shout for me. I didn't have a name. I mean, I used to have a name, but I couldn't remember it now.

My mom died when I was young. She was also a dancer. My dad had left her, not to mention me, when I was born. I would always watch my mom dance every night for the previous pharaoh. But she was murdered one night. Of course, since she had no class, no one looked into it. I tried, but a little girl can only do so much. Then the pharaoh had also passed away, and this one had taken his place.

I jogged over towards the front of the kitchens where a cook was waiting angrily. I apologized and grabbed the food. he then yelled at me for almost spilling it al over the floor. I ignored him and just left him shouting at the walls.

I made my over to the throne room as fast as I could. I was slightly worried. The pharaoh worried me sometimes. He was actually merciful, and had a kind heart. But I had seen him at times, ordered people to be killed, over little things. I was always worried that he might have me beheaded if I didn't do something right. I always tried to make everything perfect. I hoped that he was in a good mood tonight.

I entered the room. There he was, at the top of the steps, lying down on his 'chair'. And as usual, had 2 gurads around him. one guard she knew by name. The closest person to the pharaoh. Qaseem. They weren't best friends, but pharaoh always summoned hom for anything, and even talked and laughed with him at times. And that was exactly what he was doing now. laughing at something I didn't know about. 

I took a deep breathe and started to walk up the steps. There were a good amount. I reached the top and bowed, with the try of food over my head. "Pharoah…your evening meal." I said. I said that everyday. It was my usual line. He nodded a thanks. Then Qaseem gave me an evil look. He knew I was a dancer, and was thinking why I was just standing there and not returning to my quarters.

I looked at the pharaoh, or more like glanced at him. I'd probably be sent to the dungeons to rot if anyone thought I was looking at the pharaoh. But what could a young woman like her do? He was so handsome. Everything about him was…attractive. Me, like many other females, all dreamed of the pharaoh. his deep voice and perfect body. he started to eat. I was always shocked to see this coming from royalty. They usually had someone feed them, but he was well capable if doing it himself.

Qaseem gave me another dirty look, and I ran back down the steps to my quarters. Not much. It was extremely small. there was only room for a table, and a place to sleep. And that was it. I slept on the floor. Used my cloak as a blanket andf my veil as a pillow. It was uncomfortable at first, but I soon got used to it. I looked out the little hole I had carved. It was almost night. Then the guards would come banging on the doors and yelling for all dancers to enter the throne room and do what we did every night.

I thought maybe I could get a little rest. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, which wasn't hard because I was very tired. But as soon as I had entered my dreams, loud clanging had brought me back to reality. I groaned. Here I go again. I didn't have to change or anything. I only had 2 pieces of clothing. It actually wasn;t much. Egyptian heat, and lack of money…these two factors was why I wore what I wore. 

I wore a small top that covered only what needed to be covered. My back showed. There were 3 strings in the back which held it in place. Those 3 strings were the only things that held my top in place. Unfortunately for me, there were some perverted guards roaming the pyramids. They loved to pull my strings off. But never were they satisfied, because I would always escape from them, but nevertheless, they never stopped trying.

I also wore a small skirt. Again, covereing what only needed to be covered. And it was held with 1 string only. You had to be very careful, not just because of stupid men, but because it could accidently get caught on something. But to prevent that from ever happening, I wore a brown full-length cloak. I had another one. Which I had inherited from my mother. Black as night, with jewels on the wrists. I was saving it for…'special' occasions. Sadly, none had ever happened.

I quickly took my cloak and wrapped it around myself, and opened my door a crack to make sure no males were out there to do their daily ritual of torturing me. Yes! They weren't there. I ran all the way to the throne room, where other dancers were getting in their positions.i took my cloak off and put it near a corner where I was sure no one wold take it, and I went to my place in the huge crowd of dancer girls. 

Music started and we started. I did my usual. I always wondered why we always had to dasnce the same way, so I always put in a little of my own moves in there somewhere. No one really noticed it though, I don't even know why I did it. I guess because it made me feel better. We all danced and danced and danced…for a long time. This was unusual, we had never gone on this long. what was the matter?

I looked at the pharaoh through the corner of my eye. Was he…looking at me? I turned my head around, but made it look as if it was a part of the dance. No, he wasn't looking at me. Qaseem happened to be behind me. He was looking at him. my imagination and dreams deceived me. My legs and arms were aching. How much longer was this going to keep up? I started to dance a little slower, so that my legs wouldn't crack.

Only a few minutes later, musicians had stopped playing. I knew the pharaoh had called them off. I was glad. We finished up our dance and most of us collapsed, including me. But I got my energy back in a few seconds and headed towards the huge well that was in the room. Most of the dancers were gone, only me and 2 or 3 remained. I cupped my hands and was about to drink when Qaseem pulled me and the water spilled on the floor. "Pharoah wants to see you clumsy female."

I had half a mind to slap him, but I was too tired and my life was on the line. I walked away and stopped at the foot of the steps. They seemed to go on forever. I trudged up the steps. One…Two…I lost count after that. Why did there seem to be more stairs now? after god knows how long, I reached the top and bowed in front of the Pharoah.

"Qaseem!" He shouted in his deep voice. "Yes Your highness?" "Leave us." Qaseem looked puzzled, but he did as obeyed. He left with the other guard leaving me and Pharoah alone in the huge throne room. What did he want?

Secret: Cliffhanger.

Me: Everyone seems to do that.

Secret: I don't know of any writer who doesn't leave cliffhangers at least once.

Me: Neither do I. So what did Yami want?

Secret: You'll see…If the rest of you want to know, then you'll have to Review. Please?

Secret and Me: ~Ja ne~


	3. Lost in thought

Secret: I'm so happy!

Me: yay.

Secret: ignore her.

Me: You know…you're saying all MY lines. That is so not fair.

Secret: ^_^ and much thanks to Pharaoh on this.

Yami: ^_^

Me: Why?

Secret: he gave me his 'thoughts'.

~*~ Yami's POV ~*~

I watched her dance. She was unique. Unlike the other dancers, she had her own style. I liked that. I knew I had seen her somewhere before, but I couldn't point out where or when. I got so lost in my thoughts I barely noticed them breaking their legs. Poor women. I called the musicians off, who also looked tired. And Thus, my entertainment was done. Many of them collapsed, but I waited patiently for them to leave. After a few minutes, only a few remained.

She was one of them. I eyed her as she slowly made her way to the well. The poor thing, she was probably thirsty. Then an idea hit me. I called for Qaseem, my favorite guard. The closest thing I had to a 'friend'. He made his way over. "Yes Pharaoh?" "That girl. By the well…who is she?" "Why, just a lowly dancer my king." I flinched at his remark. Qaseem had a tendency to be a little arrogant. "Yes, well…bring her to me at once!" "My liege, I shall do that now." and he went off to get her.

~*~Secret's POV~*~

What _did_ he want? I stood up in front of him. He had ordered us to be alone. And I mentally smacked myself. I had to bow! He was the Pharaoh. I immediately put my hands and head to the floor and knelt down. I couldn't tell if he was angry I took so long, or happy that I finally did bow. "Get up. Do not bow." Huh? I was confused, but whatever he said I would do. I 'un-knelt'. 

I looked up, and my eyes met his. I was so ashamed I put my head back down and stared at my feet, and started to blush. I didn't want to look at him. If anybody had found out I was looking at the pharaoh in that manner, my head would have been served on a platter. There was an eerie silence and I was scared. Please don't kill me please don't kill me. I still kept looking down. 

"Why do you not show your beautiful face dancer?" the question caught me by surprise. Was he talking to me? He had to have been, as there was no one else around, and he couldn't be talking to himself. "Please," He said. "Let me take a look." I obeyed him, and lifted up my head, but I managed to avoid his eyes. "With such a lovely face as yours why would you want to hide it?"

What was he doing? Probably being nice. "Pharaoh…" How did that come out of my mouth? I'm glad he interrupted, because I had no idea what I was going to say. "You can speak." He said half-sarcastically half-pleased. I nodded and looked down again. "What is your name dancer?" What was I suppose to say? Maybe I could make something up. No, I wasn't going to lie to my king. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Pharaoh, but I do not have a name." "No name?" He asked. I sighed. "Yes sire, you are right." "I see." he said simply.

~*~Yami's POV~*~

She looked at me, and her cheeks went red. At once, she hung her head. Did she not want to look at me? I asked her to show me her face. Her eyes were avoiding mine, and now her cheeks were pink. She had on a shy smile. What was to be shy about? She was…gorgeous. Short, Black hair… perfectly white skin. Which was rare for an Egyptian, because of the intense heat. But I had seen her in cloaks. That probably preserved her skin's color as mine. I rarely went outside. I complimented her beauty. 

Then she spoke. "Pharaoh…" Yes, she was talking, and I was sorry I interrupted. I wanted to know what she was going to say. I asked her name. I was shocked to find she didn't have one. Well, neither did I, but I at least had a title that wasn't 'lowly dancer girl'. Then at that moment I remembered where I had seen her. She was also the servant girl. The one who brought me my meals. Dancer and servant? Qaseem would love to torture her.

~*~Secret's POV~*~

I was getting redder by the second. I felt so humiliated. I didn't have a name. I just wanted to get out of there, but to do that I'd have to say something. I decided to talk to him. "Pardon my Pharaoh," I started. He held his head a little higher than it was, signaling he was listening. "You have called me here, for a reason no?" "Indeed I have." He smiled. "Then what, almighty Pharaoh, is it you have summoned me for?" I repeated what I said in my head, and just so I didn't sound rude I added, "Because whatever you desire from me, I am happy to serve you." Ok, that sounded a little better.

He still smiled. "All right. I wanted to ask you…something." I nodded. "I like your dances, dancer. They are…elegant." Sounded more like a comment to me. "I…I…Thank you my king." "I never say what is not true. And I have something to ask of you if you don't mind…" I shook my head. "Not much of a talker?" I shook my head and grinned. "A smile? Like the glowing sun. Be My dancer." 

I was confused. Be my dancer? Wasn't I already his dancer? Before I knew it the words escaped my mouth. "Am I not?" "You misunderstand me dancer. I want you to, alone, dance for me…" I could've fainted and rolled down the stairs. "Why?" I clasped my mouth and it made him laugh a little. "I enjoy them. You are different than the rest. It's that difference that I like." I blushed again. So many compliments. I had never felt so…special.

"Then you shall?" He asked eagerly wanting to know my answer. He didn't have to ask, he always got what he wanted. "Of course, Pharaoh. Whatever you say." "Wonderful!" he cleared his throat. "Tonight, you shall dress in your cloak and veil, and wander throughout my pyramid. Understand?" Now this was a command. "Yes. I will do just that." "I shall see you tonight." I nodded.

"That is all. You may take rest before you start my task." I took the hint and was going to bow when he stopped me. "I told you dancer, do not." I eyed him, but walked down the steps. "Oh and dancer?" I guess dancer was my name now. "Yes?" "Keep this to yourself…and tell Qaseem I am calling him." I nodded again. I opened the doors and out there stood Qaseem. "Get out of my sight, wretched women!" He scoffed. I glared at him. What was his problem? "The pharaoh wants you." He brushed past me knocking me to the ground. "Watch it female." He huffed and closed the doors behind me.

"Stupid Kalb." I said under my breath. I reached my chambers and looked out the window. The moon wasn't very high yet. When did he want me to go around? He hadn't said, and I hadn't the brains to ask. I decided, when the middle of night was reached I would leave. I wanted to go to sleep now. I took me veil and cloak and laid them down. I lied down on top of them and closed my eyes.

I stayed like that for a long time. Why couldn't I sleep? I knew I was sleepy. I had yawned 50 times in the past few seconds. But my eyes just wouldn't close and let me go. I kept thinking about Pharaoh. What he said was still fresh in my mind. I figured if I wasn't sleeping I might as well go out and do my 'task'. 

I was going to put on my brown cloak when my eyes fell upon the dark one. I smirked. This was the special occasion I was waiting for. And he said to keep it to myself. I had worn the brown one so many times, everyone knew who it was behind the brown veil. But no one knew I had this one. I took it out, and draped it over me, then my veil covering my whole face. 

I looked out my door. No one was there. I quickly went out and headed towards…anywhere! I just walked around here and there. I knew all the secret passages and walkways. I loved to explore. I would sneak out at times and go around the pyramids and burial tombs. I never stole anything. I wasn't some robber. I just liked to see things and touch them occasionally. I walked around some more and saw some guards. Those guards…the same ones who wanted to pull off my strings. They disgusted me.

I walked past them quickly, and they didn't notice me. Then someone grabbed me roughly by the shoulders. "You!" I knew who it was. Qaseem. "The pharaoh said to be on the lookout for a mysterious women in a cloak. Would that be you?" I didn't respond. Lookout? Was I a criminal? No! I didn't do anything. So the pharaoh didn't want me for a dance, he wanted to…punish me for whatever I had done. 

Oh…wait. He probably knew I sneaked around and thought I had stolen something. Oh no. This wasn't good. I was doomed. What was I to do? If I were to run it would make it worse. "Come." He sneered. "The all mighty Pharaoh wants to see you." I knew he was thinking along the same lines, and he was happy I was going to be beheaded. If anything, I didn't want to give him pleasure. I'd rather have those guards pull off my strings and stare.

He didn't ask me to follow him. He just grabbed my arm and pulled me. Funny…I didn't know this passage. After a while, he slammed me into a door. "Yes?" A voice came from inside. "I have brought her your highness." "Bring her in." Ouch…that didn't sound all too good. Qaseem opened the door and threw me inside. "Witch." I glared at him again. It was my only weapon. If I was to talk back, it was the dungeons for me.

"Hello Dancer." He said. I looked at him. He was in some sort of canopy bed. A rather _large _bed. Enough for 5 people. It was…pretty. And then my eyes fell to the room. It was…Huge!! And gold lined the walls. Almost everything was gold. I had never seen so many riches in my entire life. Nor this big of a room. It was bigger than the throne room. I gasped. "Yes dancer?" I blushed. "Sorry Pharaoh." "You may stop sitting, and unveil yourself." "Right." I replied. I took off my veil first revealing my face. Then I unwrapped the cloak from around me.

"Lovely as always." He remarked. "Should I start Majesty?" "As you wish." He laid back down and I noticed something. He wasn't wearing a shirt. I looked away and immediately began to dance. I tried to keep my eyes off him. That was hard. He was covered from the navel down, and his sandals were at the foot of his bed. "Exquisite…" He half smiled.

~*~ Yami's POV ~*~

She started her dance and once again, I was lost in her. Her moves, her elegance…her. The prettiest thing in all of Egypt. She was prancing all around the room and my eyes were following her. I only hoped she wouldn't stop. I wanted her to continue.

What is happening to me? I wondered, trying my best to think of something else besides this woman. I know what. You're in love Pharaoh. You're in love with dancer who hasn't a name. You're in love with a servant. You're smitten. Just look at yourself! You can't stop thinking and dreaming about her. You're in love. I was in love…with her.

~*~ Secret's POV~*~

I can't keep this up much longer. I thought to myself. I hadn't eaten anything, I hadn't gotten a lick of sleep, and I was already tired from the dance earlier. I couldn't do this. The last thing I saw was the Pharaoh and his locked gaze on me.

~*~ Yami's POV~*~

She fell to the floor. I did it again. I couldn't control my thoughts and I had…I killed her! I jumped off my bed and rushed to her side, I put her head in my arms. "Dancer? Dancer! Answer me! I order you to answer me." No response, not even a twitch. I panicked. What was I to do? She needed…something cool. Water…from the well!! Yes, it was always cold. I opened the door. "Qaseem! Fetch me a bowl of water. Quickly!" Qaseem dashed off as fast as he could. 

I waited there. He came back within seconds panting and carrying water. I was amazed. He hadn't spilled a drop. I slammed the door shut and I think I hurt his nose. I didn't care at that particular moment. Too concentrated on my dancer. I carried her to the bed. Good thing she wasn't heavy. I laid her down and sat next to her. I set the bowl on my table and dropped a good amount on my floor.

I ripped off a piece of my shirt, which was made out of lamb's wool. I dipped it in the water and set it on her face. I hoped it would work.

Me: You fainted?

Secret: Yup ^_^

Me: what's so smiley about that?

Secret: I…don't know…^_^

Me: -_-

Secret: Don't you think my pharaoh is just the sweetest thing in the whole world?

Me: Nope. Seto-san is.

Secret: Pharaoh

Me: Seto-san!

Secret: Pharaoh!

Me: Seto-san!

Secret: Pharaoh!!!

Me: Yes Secret, you are right and I am wrong. Seto-san is a nothing.

Secret: MWAHAHA!

Me: * gasps * No! I didn't mean it!

Secret: Authoress controls…I like it. Oh how the tables have turned.

Me: * gulps *

Secret: PS please review. Flames will be used to burn Qaseem…not to mention Téa ^_^

Me: Téa?

Secret: I said not to mention her!


	4. I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU SECRET!

Secret: Enjoy this chapter! Hope it's not too long.

Me: remember the THING we talked about…

Secret: oh yeah. ^_^ The disclaimer.

Disclaimer: No one owns Yugioh, Secret owns herself, Yamachan owns herself, Secret owns the millennium bracelet an-

Me: do not! It's mine!

Disclaimer: don't argue with me.

Me: …a talking disclaimer * runs around screaming like a maniac *

Disclaimer: -_-' * sigh * and secret does not own the idea for this. Shay and her yami Sai do. It was their/shay's idea to put the story of her yami (Sai) on ff.net. And being kind, they let secret use the idea. (But the stories are very different.)

~*~Yami's POV~*~

I hoped she would come around soon. I looked at her lifeless body. It was so pale and she was so still. Even her breathing was soft. I had been so concentrated on my desires I had totally forgotten about her strength. She probably hadn't eaten. I knew that for sure. Only people who were considered any class got fed. I decided to get her some food for when she would wake. 

I walked back to the door. "Qaseem?" "He is off duty sire, what is it you desire?" "Bring me…" What was I asking for? I already ate. Oh well. "A night meal." "Are you sure sire?" He asked me. Obviously the same thought had struck him. I was losing my patience with these fools. "Are you questioning me?" He went wide eyed and fell backwards. "N-n-no Pharaoh, r-r-r-right away!!" And he jogged off towards the kitchens. I sighed. "Guards…" I stood next to the door, and I didn't realize there was another guard standing there looking at me. What was he looking at?

I glanced at myself. Oh…I didn't have a shirt. I guess no one ever saw Pharaohs half-naked. (A/n: -_-) I waited and every…2 seconds or so glanced at my dancer. Her color was slowly returning. But I knew it wouldn't return completely unless she filled her stomach. Then the lazy guard who dared to question my authority came back as he had left. In a hurry and in a sweat. "H-h-h-here ss-s-s-sire…" He handed me a tray. How much did he think I ate? I had half a mind to ask him if he thought I was obese. 

I shook my head. I was worried that's all. I didn't act like this. I decided to at least TRY to be nice. The key word being try. "Yes. Now leave." Wasn't working out very well. That was as nice as I was going to be to anyone right now. I slowly walked back to my enormous bed and set the tray on it. Away from her, so that if she moved, nothing would spill. 

I waited and waited and waited…and waited. No sign of anything. I decided to lie down. I set the food next to the water bowl I had ordered earlier. I lied down next to her. Her hair was in her eyes, and that bothered people during sleep didn't it? I brushed it off. I turned my face towards the ceiling. How long was this going to take? I looked over at the meal before me. It was either my imagination, or the food was spoiling. Probably my imagination. And then finally, after what seemed like centuries, she stirred.

~*~Secret's POV~*~

My eyes flickered. I couldn't make sense of what I was seeing. There was the smell of grapes…pomegranates, dates…food. And there was also a person. Who was I kidding? I might have passed out but I knew where I was. In the Pharaoh's room, and by the softness underneath me, the Pharaoh's bed. I remembered what had happened. I was dancing, and I had fainted. How humiliating. Right in front of my king. THE king. 

I moved my hand, but rather clumsily, touching the Pharaoh's chest. Huh? He was lying down next to me? Oh this is great. Oh, this is just great. So what else could happen? I thought to myself as I quickly moved my hand away, blushing. I sat straight up. "Are you all right dancer?" "Well enough, my king, to continue. Forgive me for the delay." I said half-expecting a punishment for stopping. "Don't be foolish. Eat." Not a man of many words. "Umm…" I replied stupidly. "Take." He put the silver tray in front of me. 

I changed my position until I was sitting Indian-style on his bed. I looked at the food. Grapes. I smiled. I loved grapes. They smelled so fresh. Mmmm…and so delicious. But…they weren't mine. I pushed it away. "I'm…I'm…not hungry." I lied. He saw right through me. "You lie to me dancer. Is that why you had fainted at my feet?" I gulped. 

What was I suppose to say? The truth I guess. "This…These…Those…It's not mine." I said finally and looked down at my lap. He edged over, closer to me. "What's mine is yours." "I can not!" He smirked. 

"And why can't you?" "Because…I can't return the favor my liege." "Didn't I tell you? What's mine…is yours." "No Pharaoh…these were picked for you. I'm just…a nothing. A female. If anyone had found out I was even in your private chambers the-" "Very well then, if you are afraid to have someone find out, we shall keep you…secret." I felt like laughing, but it wasn't happening. But he wasn't going to give up so easily. He used the same idea I was hoping he wasn't going to use.

"I _command_ you to eat to you're heart's desire." I sighed. "You win, Pharaoh. I'll eat." I stretched my hand forward and plucked a grape. I placed it in my mouth. The sense of taste was lost to me for some time, and my mouth flooded. I sighed in content and smiled. Who knew food had power? 

"A smile. Rare from you my little secret." Great. Another name for me. Better than 'dancer' though, I had to admit. He moved closer to me and copied my style of sitting. Then he moved even closer. What was he doing? He kept moving forward until he was sitting right next to me and our knees were touching. I blushed. I glanced over at him, and to my surprise he was blushing too. I refused to eat. I shook my head.

"I've had my fill. I thank you dear Pharaoh." "1 grapes sustains you?" I nodded. "It's enough for me. It is a feast compared to the food I get everyday." I crinkled my nose. He cared about me, but hadn't made sure I was treated properly or fed properly or clothed properly. Gee… I could see how much he cared for me. "I order you to eat." I was hoping he'd say that so I could wipe his smug look off his face.

"You wanted me to eat till my heart's desire. I have done that. There is nothing more you can do." He frowned. "Smarter than you look little secret." I smirked in response. I looked out the window. From the moon's position, I could tell it was very late. "I must leave my king." I said as I was getting up. He held my hand.

"Don't go…" He had…this look. Not like the little kittens that would come in the kitchens occasionally, and you'd just melt because of their hungry faces, or the look you get from a child. Another look I had never seen before. Curse his charm. I stayed, but he didn't let go of my hand. Did I want him to let go? Not really…maybe he could hold it for a _little_ longer…if he wished.

"Wonderful." He said simply, and he moved in front of me. He was still grasping my hand, rather tightly…I might add.

~*~Yami's POV~*~

Didn't she get it yet? Or…did she not return my feelings. No she had to. I would make her. I sighed mentally. Yeah right, how could I force her to love me? That's not what I wanted anyways. I wanted her to feel the same way I did about her. It was her decision, and I would be happy with whatever she decided to do. Still, I'd be SLIGHTLY happier if she would just kiss me…

~*~ Secret's POV~*~

What was I suppose to do now? Go for it. That was my selfishness talking. My selfish part wanted to get with him. How could I do that? I was a servant. He was a king. You never used those two words in the same sentence. What was so great about me anyways? If he liked my dances, I could just dance for him. That wasn't so hard. Move my arms, then my hips. La-di-da I was over with. I was lost in thought until I heard heavy breathing. I snapped back to find him inches away from my lips. "Sweet secret of mine…" 

He said holding both my hands, with his, up to our faces, which weren't very far. I looked down. If I was to refuse him, I was to not look into his perfect eyes. Easier said than done. "Look at me secret." No, no, was not suppose to look was not suppose to look was not suppose to look. I looked. Big mistake. His eyes were right there. I shut mine. Yes, this was much better. I couldn't see anything. "Tell me secret, what are you thinking about?" 

Was he changing the subject? Had he accepted rejection? Or was he…nope he was still in my face. I decided to answer. "I'm thinking…about you." Even though my eyes were shut tight, I knew for a fact he was smiling. "Pharaoh…" I spoke to him softly. "What you want…what you feel…what you're thinking…it can't come true. I can't…you can't…WE can't…" I opened my eyes a slit. "Possibly…" a little more… "Have this…" Now my eyes were fully open and I was lost in his…I couldn't even remember what I was talking about. "Rela…" he inched closer. "tionshi-" I got cut off because he kissed me.

~*~ Yamachan's POV~*~

"YOU KISSED THE PHARAOH?" I shouted. How did that happen? Wait…I knew how it happened. How sudden, yet sweet. I would have never thought about it. Well, at least why her name was the way it was…at least that part was clear. She tried to quiet me down. It worked. A slap can do that sometimes. "Ow…" "SHHHHH!!! You want to tell the whole world?" "Geez…sorry." She ignored me and continued.

~*~Secret's POV~*~

Stupid hikari…

I sat there silently, enjoying this feeling. I hadn't had this feeling ever since…ever. We parted only to breathe. "Secret, please. Don't be afraid." "I'm not…anymore." Where were my words coming from? I didn't say these things, especially to the king of Egypt not to mention the king of games. 

I shivered thinking about the shadow games that these men liked to play. Including Pharaoh. People died almost everyday and for what? A stupid game. My thoughts got lost as I started to think about my Pharaoh.  "Good." he plucked a grape. "_Now_ will you eat?" He didn't wait for my response. I had no sooner opened my mouth to say something, and he just popped it in my mouth. 

I closed it, almost biting his fingers off. "Careful secret…" he said checking over his fingers in case I did bite him.

"Sorry." I yawned. "You are tired yes?" He asked me. I yawned a very fake yaw. "I see." he was starting to catch on to my sarcasm. "Then…lie down. We are on a bed after all. It was _made_ for sleeping." I was shocked. Me? Him? Bed? No. Like I had a choice. He pushed me down. "I said rest." More of an order than a gesture of kindness. He then covered me with his Alpaca blanket. I felt warm. It was so cold in my chambers, but I figured since he was royalty, everyone made sure everything was just right. 

I don't know why I was surprised by his next action, I just was. I did expect him to lie down next to me. I just didn't expect him to wrap his arms around me and hold me against his body. Nope, didn't see that coming. I was too dazed to even say anything or move. Or maybe…I just didn't want to move. Maybe I wanted us to be this close. I had no idea anymore. "Sleep sweet secret." "I can't sleep!" I blurted out. I felt childish, like a little girl complaining about a bad dream. His next words freaked me.

"Bad dream?" "No…" I sighed. "A good dream. I don't want to leave it." "No one is asking you to leave anything, secret. I'll still be right here…next to you." I closed my eyes ant tried to sleep. I couldn't. I assumed I had forgotten how to sleep. Or this all could be a dream. He nibbled at my neck. This was not a dream, I was feeling that. I didn't object, though. Don't ask why.

~*~Yamachan's POV~*~

I giggled. Just to annoy her… "Why?" She hit me even harder this time. "Shut up or I'll hit you so hard it'll make your-" "Yami dizzy?" I completed the question. She just angrily went on. And I took comfort in the nice feeling of winning. 

~*~Secret's POV~*~

I put my hand on the side of his neck, and moved my lips closer to his ears and whispered, "A little fast aren't we?" he stopped. "Are we?" I shrugged. He started to massage my shoulders. "Wait…" I commented and scrunched my eyebrows. "I am supposed to do that." "I said rest remember?" Free massage? What was I complaining about? I let him. His hands moved from my shoulders to my bare back. He did little circles here and there. I sighed in pleasure. When was the last time I actually felt at ease? Never, I'll tell you that much.

My eyes shot open, as I felt something. He must have seen some steam out of my ears because I hadn't even looked at him or twitched, "I-I-I-I'm sorry!" he stuttered. "I didn't mean…I was only…" I sat upright, and felt my back. One string was opened. No, not opened, loosened, but it might as well be opened. Is this what he wanted from me? I couldn't believe it. I had been so gullible. He was no different than those pervert guards.

 "Pharaoh! What were you doing to me?" "No secret please, I wasn't trying to. It accidentally got caught on my finger and I-" "You thought you'd just pull it?" I was enraged. Like an angry bull. Wish I had some sharp horns on my head at this moment. "No! I was trying to get it off." I glared. "And you found no other way than to just…" I couldn't even speak anymore. He was tearing me apart. I always thought he was kind, a different person. But he's just like any other arrogant ruler. Doing whatever it takes for his own pleasure.

"I was trying to get it off, and I mistakenly pulled it…I'm sorry secret. Forgive me." I got up to leave. I wasn't going to take much more of his lame excuses. And to think, I thought he actually cared. He was just a self-centered…something! He grabbed me by the arms. "Please secret. I swear I didn't mean to. Don't leave me." He was going to get that 'look' again. I just turned my face away. He moved his face around to mine and whispered in my ear. "I am sorry. Anything, secret, for you…I love you." 

Well…that got me. No one had ever said that. Maybe my mom had, but was I suppose to remember that when I didn't even remember my own name? How could I refuse him? I cursed at my emotional weakness. I kissed him. For a long time, I should add. We lied back down, our lips still locked, and our eyes still closed. 

I did something I knew I was going to regret…but I… I moved my lips slowly downwards. Lower and lower until I got to his neck. I didn't stop there. I went even further. To his bare muscular chest. He still had his arms around me and…Hold the camels here… WHAT WAS I DOING? My selfish side was taking over…slowly. I guess his was too, because the next thing I know, my top got lost amongst the blankets and our legs were intertwined.

Me: YOU HAD AN AFF- * muffled voice * WITH THE PHARAOH?!

Secret: -_- this happened millennias ago!

Me: You were HOW old?

Secret: um…lets count…1…10…18 maybe.

Me: O_O and Yami was…

Secret: 20 or like that. I don't know we were pretty young.

Me: I _know_. That's why I asked. Don't include details next chapter ok?

Secret: * Eyes yamachan angrily * It's me and Yami's business. I wouldn't want to tell the whole world.

Me: * wipes forehead * whew!

Secret: Review please. ^_^ I'm saying it nicely for once…


	5. Hey look who it is!

Secret: make yama stop singing someone!

Me: see the something something…sugarplums, chocolate bars…something something…dance the minuet with the candied fairies…la la la la la la as the pirouette. See the FAIRY PRINCESS * goes on and on *

Secret: she doesn't even know half the words -_-'

Me: would you rather have me sing something else?

Secret: maybe…

Me: Ok! * Sings * Spiderman Spiderman radioactive Spiderman

Secret: NO! Not that again!

~*~Yamachan's POV~*~

Good thing she didn't go in detail, but she was blushing like crazy. I was wondering when this was going to finish. I yawned, signaling I was tired and that she should continue quickly. "I can take a hint…" she retorted. "I'll hurry."

~*~Secret's POV~*~

Will she ever make up her mind? Dam counterpart…

I awoke to the sounds of birds. Wait a minute…birds? I never heard birds in my chamber. Oh yeah…I remembered where I was. I wasn't in my chamber. I was in Pharaoh's. He was currently sleeping, snoring quietly. His arm draped around me. I slowly moved it away. What had I done? I had broken rules before, but not to this extent. So I toured the pyramids and tombs but that was nothing compared to sleeping with the Pharaoh. I wondered if the guards…uh-oh. This hadn't occurred to me before.

Surely, anyone with common sense would have seen me go out the doors, but I hadn't left. It was morning now. Late morning from what I could tell. If I were to leave now, wouldn't they…oh no. This was bad. I felt like an idiot. Why hadn't I thought of that?

The Pharaoh turned and faced me, smiling. He was still asleep though. That's why I hadn't thought. I was too busy with him. I started to worry. Oh! My morning duties! I had to be in the kitchens and…and…and feed pharaoh! Oh would they punish me for this. Not really punish, punish meant a hanging or having your head chopped off. More like…I would get a beating. I had grown used to it. I always managed to do something to upset someone. I either spilled a drop of water, or gave an innocent creature some milk, or be late, or not do anything wrong because if I didn't it meant no reason for being tortured.

It still hurt, but luckily I hadn't any scars. It was against rules to shed blood of anyone unless the Pharaoh approved it. I chuckled. Then maybe I could get away with a lot of things. I could go and kick those jerk guards. Heh heh…pharaoh couldn't kill me for that. Maybe this wasn't so bad. My selfish side again, thinking…I hated it when it did that. Always got in me into trouble…like it did now. "We have to end this." I whispered to no one in particular, just to myself. "We're breaking rules and we can't d-"

"Can't what?" "AH!" I rolled over balling my fists. I realized who it was. When did he wake up? "You're not going to hurt me are you sweet secret?" I blushed. "N-no." He dismissed it and started something else. "What were you saying?" "Me? Oh just…nothing." I could see he didn't quite believe me. Maybe some girly charm would work on him. I crawled over to him and put my arms around him. "Nothing…dear Pharaoh. Nothing at all." I couldn't tell him.

"Don't deceive me secret." Dam. Didn't work. "You want to end…what we have?" "No of course not." "You want to forget about last night and everything don't you?" he looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "I don't _want_ to my Pharaoh, but it's going against Egyptian laws. You're-" I caught myself. "We're…both… breaking rules here." He smirked. That was the last thing I expected him to do.

"I see. And exploring without permission is not a rule-breaker?" I gasped. How did he know that? "How do you-" "I know everything." He said simply. Well, that was comforting. "Pharaoh, how do I…get to… my chambers?" his response was quick. "Simple. I know what you're thinking. The guards. They change shift every once in a while. The same guards that saw you come in, are now at their other duties." I should've known that. "I knew that."

~*~Yami's POV~*~

I finally had her. Not to sound possessive, but I loved her more than anything. She was the only one who saw beyond my class. And I saw beyond hers. I wondered…would she accept my next proposal? If she didn't, that would be all right. I could wait for it. Anything for my little secret…

~*~Secret's POV~*~

"I think I should leave Pharaoh. It has been late and I have other duties." He smiled at me. "You only have one duty now. You are a dancer." "You forget who brings your meals to you." I said to him. "No. I relieve you of that. You are only a dancer. You shall come here, with me, every night. If you wish to dance with the others, acceptable…but my queen will not overwork herself." He smiled down at me. I wasn't smiling. His queen? Was he asking me… "I thank you for that Pharaoh, but…queen?"

"Maybe a more formal approach. Seeing how far we've gotten, would you like to be my queen?" REAL formal there Pharaoh. Would I! How many servants got asked that question. I could've fainted again. There my selfish side went again. I couldn't possibly…marry the Pharaoh. The subject of rules came back. Hell with it secret! You've broken almost every rule there is. "Pharaoh, you're reputation…ruined. If we do…" He seemed to glow for a second, as if I was readily accepting his proposal. Was I? Sort of. More like questioning it. "If we do, then your people may rebel against you. They might not be fond of the idea of their king with a servant girl." "Dancer." "Yes, dancer girl."

"Well, your name may provide the answer." My name? Secret? How was that…oh. I got it. Funny. I giggled. "I understand." He took my face in his hands and pulled me closer to his. "Then you accept?" he inquired me slowly. "I…accept." He leaned in to kiss me. In less than a whole day, I went from servant girl to Pharaoh's queen…I was the happiest girl in Egypt.

~*~Yami's POV~*~

She accepted! She swallowed her fear and she accepted. We were going to marry, in secret of course. But no one had to know anyways. It wasn't important for them to know. I couldn't believe my luck. Destiny was favoring me. And of course…her. I didn't want her to leave. She could stay in my chambers and live lavishly, which she would be doing as soon as she was queen. "Secret…stay here. Don't leave." She smiled at me. "Not now, Pharaoh. When we are proper, then I may come here and stay with you. But right now, I'm your dancer, and you're my king." I sighed. Couldn't have everything.

~*~Secret's POV~*~

I was back in my chambers. It looked significantly smaller now. And in one day I had gotten used to the softness of his bed and the warmth. But I would be there again soon. Very soon. How lucky was I? Never had fate chosen me for anything good, but I had come so far. I wasn't alone anymore. I was interrupted in my thoughts by a crash. A loud crash. My walls shook. What was that?

I got up and crawled over to the little hole that I had made into a window. No bigger than my fist, but big enough to see what was going on. Of course…the game. I looked at the players. A noble I think…and…Pharaoh?! He was playing? I had never seen him play before, but I knew he was invincible in the game. I was worried. I prayed he wouldn't get hurt. This noble played very well from what it seemed like. But of course, the outcome was inevitable. My king had won. I sagged.

Thank Ra he was all right and lived through. I hated this game. Why did they play it? Greed obviously. Not that my Pharaoh was greedy, but a bit cocky at times. He played for the fun of it all. I sat again in my small, congested room. I was bored. It was still daylight. I had no work, since I was stripped of my duties. I had the whole day free. What was I to do?

I looked out my 'window' again. Just sand. And pyramids…pyramids? When was the last time I went exploring? I couldn't even remember. Perfect I was free until evening. I could have fun and go sightseeing forever. Maybe even have a chance to read the hieroglyphs. I could read a little, but I never had the time to read a whole wall or entry or something like that. Yes, that's what I would do. Go on an adventure. I sneaked out of the secret passageway that led from the throne room directly outside.

No one saw me. The throne room was empty. Good. I made sure no one was near me outside and I left the hole. Which one should I explore today? Decisions decisions. Then I saw something. A person? A guard? Who was it? It was a somebody. He had just entered a pyramid. I don't think I knew him. But then again, I was very far from him and couldn't identify from all the way here. Well well, today just got more interesting. I headed off towards the same pyramid he went through.

I stepped inside. Much cooler in here, than in the blazing sun. I had been here before. It also had tombs for the deceased Pharaohs. I knew it by heart of course. Then I heard a voice. Was it the person I had saw earlier? No, there was more than one voice and they were coming from outside. "I'm sure of it. I saw it with my own 2 eyes. Someone is in there!" Uh-oh…trouble again.

I searched my mind and tried to remember... There was a hiding place near. Just needed to walk, or run in this case, a little further, then turn to the right corridor. There should be a chipped block. It's movable, with some effort and I could slip in. I started to jog, but as soon as I turned I bumped into someone. "Oof!" We both said and sprawled on the floor. It was…a man. I didn't know who though.

"Watch where you're going pathetic female!" He growled. I didn't have time for this. "Guards are approaching! Hide hide!" he didn't pay attention and kept walking along. "Yeah right…" he muttered. Fine with me, I didn't care. I started looked around, me eyes searched frantically for a chipped block. He sneered at me. "You'll never escape them by just standing there woman." I glared at him.

"Yes!" I found it. The little chipped corner. I started to heave it over. This thing was heavy! It budged! A centimeter. I cursed. I didn't notice the man was still behind me. Eyeing me. "What!" "You better hurry. They'll be here any second." He said. I noticed some fear. He was just testing if there really were guards coming. I didn't care he could get caught. I could hide. It hadn't dawned on me that maybe he was an undercover guard or if he did get caught he could easily snitch on me.

At the rate I was going, this block wouldn't move until the next 20 centuries. But it didn't matter. I could hear them, they were inside!! And apparently he had heard them too, because he came over and helped me. "Push!" He yelled. It worked. We both scrambled in and then began to close it. The guards entered and we froze. It was almost closed. We were scrunched up. It wasn't exactly roomy.

We didn't even dare to breathe. We just stared at each other, both of us hoping that they couldn't see us through the small opening. "Where are they Obaid?" "I know I saw someone enter! I did!" "You and your eyes Obaid, let's leave." 'Obaid' grumbled and left. We both let out our breathes in a giant 'Whoosh'. I crawled out first. Then he followed. I thanked him for helping me move the block. He huffed, "I did it so _I_ could hide. I could care less about you." I mumbled something that should never be said.

He ignored it. "Now where is it?" "Where is what?" "None of your business fool." "I saved you! You ungrateful kalb!" his eyes narrowed in anger. "What did you just call me?" "KALB. Get it through your thick head." He smirked. "Actually, who needed saving? I did help you move the block." He seemed to have forgotten I had called him a very bad name.

I was curious as to what he was looking for. "What _are_ you doing here?" "I could ask you the same thing." I let it go. He wasn't going to tell me. "The tombs if you must know." I laughed. "You don't know where they are?" He scowled. "And you do?" "As a matter of fact, kalb, I do." "Quit it…what in the name of Ra is _your_ name anyways?" "Secret." I replied simply.

"Secret?" he raised an eyebrow. "Yeah you got a problem Kalb?" "I said stop. You don't need to know my name. Not enough respect have you deserved. Bakura."

Secret: Ok, I'd use his Egyptian name but that's for Sai only. Only she uses his name, so I just used the name Bakura, and yes it really is the hot tomb robbin bakura.

Me: -_-' Not enough respect have you deserved? That makes no sense grammatically whatsoever.

Secret: you know what? Ever sine you started school you've been acting like a smart poo-head.

Me: poo-head?

Secret: * angrily mumbling 'go review' * Kalb.

Me: Kothi!

Secret: Baka!

Me: …pagul! Heh heh…we're tri-lingual. ^_^


	6. Go drown yourself in the nile

Secret: Polly want a cracker? * Snicker *

Me: Secret want a beating? * Glare *

Secret: Maybe I should just continue w/ the…thing.

Me: You do that.

~*~Yami's POV~*~

I had beaten the foolish noble. They didn't call me the king of games for nothing. No one could stand in my way. True…the game was dangerous, but I was always protected. No one could beat me, therefore, I was safe. Others had died, because of greed. They all wanted my title. Ha! As if they would ever get receive it. I looked at the shifting sand dunes before going back inside. Now that the duel was over, I had something else on my mind. No, not something else, _someone_ else. Secret. 

Secret. Interesting name it was. She didn't seem to object to it though. In fact, she seemed rather happy that she had a name. I walked into my throne room. I thought I saw someone through the corner of my eye…near the well. I blinked and there was nothing there. I was probably just seeing things. That usually happened after the game.

~*~Secret's POV~*~

"Bakura? That's your name?" He sneered. "Better than yours." I glared. Man, my eyes were hurting from doing that. Apparently, he wasn't the friendly type so I started to walk away. He grabbed me with his cold hands. "Where do you think _you're_ going?" "Uhh…out. If they come back here, I don't want my head on a platter." He let go, but put his face in mine. "You're not going anywhere until you direct me to the tombs. Got that?" I smirked. "And what if I don't want to?" "You don't have a choice female." 

"Secret." "Whatever. Funny name. How'd you get it?" I blushed. "N-none of your concern." He shrugged. There was an awkward silence. I broke it. "Follow me…that is, unless you want to find the tombs yourself." He didn't say anything, so I took it as a yes. I walked towards the entrance. "Are you crazy? We just came from there!" I ignored him. I knew these pyramids like the back of my own hand. I knew where I was going. He still followed.

Eventually, we reached a wall. A dead end. "Great going _secret._ Now look where you've gotten us." Then he laughed evilly. "I should've known more than to trust a lowly woman like yourself." "Take that back!" "Make me." I was surprised we didn't burst into flames. Both balling our fists and glaring at each other like crazy. "I'll have you know…I'm the Pharaoh's dancer. I can get you killed." That…slipped. I immediately wanted to take it back. "Right of course you are." I caught the sarcasm in his voice. He didn't believe me. I was not a liar!

But in a way it was good. I decided to ignore our 'argument' and just lead him to the tombs and get out of here. Then it hit me. Why did _he_ want to go in the tombs anyways? Tomb robber? Was that why? I was helping…a tomb robber. Oh this was not going to look too good if I got caught…if _we_ got caught. I traced my hand over the writings. I couldn't make sense of them. Only the educated and wealthy ones knew how to read. I was neither. I only knew a few letters and words here and there…not enough to discern anything.

"Can you read?" I asked him suddenly. He jumped, as if forgetting I was there. "Yes…a little. Can you?" "Same." He went back to examining the wall. I looked at him again. His breathing was heavy. Probably excited at the fact of the treasure he was going to get…because of me. I wonder what my Pharaoh would do if he had found out about this. "So, secret, where…do we go now?" He asked. I sighed. "I can't decode this. I _know_ it says something about the tombs…but I can't read it fully." 

He came over to where I was standing. We both tried to decode what was written. He was lying. He didn't know a little…he knew a lot! I was surprised. I guess tomb robbers had to know how to read. But unfortunately, it had nothing of value. Just some…stuff. This was just great. I then noticed the spider's cobwebs atop on the wall on the left. Funny…there were no webs anywhere else. I walked over to the wall and put my hand over it. Cold. Bakura came over as well his eyes glowing. "You found something?"

"Put your hand…here." I took his hand in mine and put it where mine was. "It's…cold." "Exactly!" I was so excited. Obviously, he had no idea why. "What does a cold door have to do with the tombs?" I sighed. "Don't you see? No one visits the tombs. That's why this section is…dirty. That's why the door is cold. Because no one goes there." "Pretty smart…for a female." I took it as a compliment.

He started to push on the door. It wouldn't budge. I was reminded of the chipped block. Dam, that door was stuck. But, in the next few moments, I guess it didn't matter. 

Secret: ANOTHER evil cliffie. Mwahahaha! But… this story is almost over…my first fic and it's a short one.

Me: I only let you have my powers because I didn't have any money to but you a wedding present.

Secret: I appreciate it crackers.

Me: ANOTHER nickname? * Sigh *

Secret: Maybe this isn't as detailed as it should be, but I'm a first time writer. And I used Black K.'s idea. Not really idea, but she said that Qaseem should go drown himself in the Nile. ^_^ Which I think he should have, but I guess it doesn't matter because he's dead anyways. So the line up there * points above * belongs to Black K. not me. Thanks Black. ^_^


	7. oops i had the wrong title for the last ...

Secret: Aren't you glad I decided to continue? Because if I didn't then that would mean you'd never know about me and what happened to me and why I love my Pharaoh so much.

Me: We also wouldn't have to sit through your yapping and blabbing and all that too. -_-

Secret: meh…she's just jealous.

Me: Am not!

Secret: _One_ more thing. At the end of the last chapter I mentioned Black K. 's idea about Qaseem drowning himself in the Nile. I feel so stupid. I didn't even mention the line in the last chapter. It's in _this_ chapter. 

Me: * snicker * who's stupid now?

Secret: shut it you. By the way, this chapter's for you Black. (told ya I'd do one for you ^_^)

"Well well well, look who we've got breaking and entering." It was Obaid. The guard from before…and he wasn't alone. He was with Qaseem. Oh my dear Ra, we were dead. The both of us. 

"Told you I saw someone enter the pyramid!" Obaid yelled at Qaseem. "Yes yes well done." He said hatefully. "Well, Qaseem, what are we going to _do_ with them?" Qaseem looked at me and put his face in mine. "I think this one will serve me nicely…very nicely." He said while looking at me up and down. "Go drown yourself in the Nile!" I shouted at him. (A/N: there we go! I got it right now!) He glared and pulled away. "As if a female servant is going to tell ME what to do." He then looked at Bakura, how was being held tight with his arms behind his back by Obaid.

Qaseem then grabbed me from behind. I kicked and struggled, but that did no good. He was much stronger than I was. "Well my dear, after we dispose of your friend here." He pointed to Bakura; "We'll do wonders with you…" Dispose? Did that mean kill? Most likely. They dragged us to the entrance, and there stood none other than the Pharaoh.

Perfect timing! But I soon realized it was no coincidence. Qaseem and Obaid had other guards with them, who went to go summon the Pharaoh. As much as Qaseem wanted to kill Bakura and do… whatever it was…with me, he couldn't do anything without Pharaoh's permission. I smiled at him. He didn't return it. What? He hated me now? I didn't do anything! Ok…so maybe I did something, but nothing was stolen. Nothing was opened. He had a look of sadness mixed with anger. Oh boy was I in a tight spot.

"Qaseem! Why have you captured these two?" "I found these two trying to break into the tombs your highness." He spoke with an evil smile on his face. "B-Both of them?" He didn't quite believe I was a thief. Which was true…I wasn't. "I didn't…we didn't…do anything." I said defensively. Bakura was silent. He wasn't even struggling anymore. Maybe he was thinking of a way to escape. I looked at the Pharaoh's face. Damn I was scared. Was he deciding what to do with me? Gee…I sure felt loved right then and there. But his next words made me forget all of that.

"Let them go." Was I hearing things? He was letting me go? Ah heck, forget me…he was letting him go? Bakura? What a relief. I smiled at the look on Qaseem's face. "But…my king, these are robbers! Thieves! And worse…this one is female. I ask of you to leave her to me. I shall deal with her." "I said to leave them. _I_ shall deal with them." Qaseem stood there frozen. He let me go, which made me drop to the floor and sprain my wrist. Stupid Guard. Obaid let Bakura go too. 

Qaseem didn't leave though. He stood there transfixed. "WELL!" The Pharaoh yelled. Qaseem and Obaid jumped 50 feet in the air and stumbled out of the pyramid. I laughed. Wrong move. "What did you think you were doing secret!" he was shouting so loud the walls shook, and they were mad of some pretty hard materials. "I…" I had no answer. "Do you realize the penalty for robbery? DO YOU!" I hung my head in shame. The words I'm sorry came to mind, but I didn't think he wanted to hear them.

"You…broke in. You're helping this tomb robber." Bakura flinched. "You are breaking rules Secret. You've gone too far." I gasped. He was…he was going to kill me! He was…I felt like fainting. He was going to make sure I was dead? Those thoughts of him supposedly loving me came back. Oh no…and Bakura? He was going to die too? "You're…not serious…Pharaoh…are…are you?" He sighed and began to speak again. "Secret…" 

Bakura interrupted him. "You stupid Pharaoh." I opened my eyes as wide as they could go. Stupid Pharaoh? Ouch…they would probably make _his_ death as painful as possible. "How dare you speak to me in that tone robber." "Don't you know? I dragged your little secret in here. Funny how your loyal subjects aren't loyal eh? Your guards lie. They didn't tell you how she was trying to stop me." I looked at him. He was lying! A downright lie! Not even one word was true. I respected him from that day on. Of course…I'd never see him again after that…Bakura, whoever he was, saved my life.

"Secret…is this true?" I didn't want to lie either…but I'd explain to him later tonight. When we were alone. "Y-yes." I said my voice cracking. "Leave robber." "What?" Bakura was evidently surprised that he was being let go. "You heard me. Leave. I'll tell them I have dealt with you. Go now." Bakura didn't wait to be told again. He got up and started to run. "Just remember…anymore of this and I will not hesitate next time." Bakura looked back one last time and smiled at me. Not a smirk and not a warm smile…just a regular smile. 

~*~Yami's POV~*~

She was trying to stop him? My guards lied to me? Qaseem lied to me? I grimaced at the thought of what I was going to do to my Secret. Was I really going to…to…kill her? Was I? This power stuff really got to my head sometimes. Right then right there I made a vow to myself. I would never do anything to her no matter what she did. Maybe that was unfair, but all is fair in love in war. If I had given the order to kill her at any point in time, I would never forgive myself. I carried her out. I didn't care if anyone saw me or her crying into my chest.

Apparently, the same thoughts were running through her mind. Was the Pharaoh going to kill me? I knew that's what she was thinking. Was her lover just going to behead her? Was her king just going to waver her off? Pretend she was never an anything? I scolded myself. I was the cruelest man in Egypt.

~*~Secret's POV~*~

I was being carried. Not to my chambers. To Pharaoh's. He had to THINK whether he should kill me or not? I could tell _he_ really loved me. I don't know when we reached his private chambers. I just know we did, and then he laid me down on his bed and lied down next to me. Silence. I decided to tell him the truth. "Pharaoh…" He had other conversations to start. "Secret, no. I'm sorry. I will never let any harm come to you. I was just…actually...I don't know what I was thinking. I was putting my reputation above you. Forgive me Secret…please?" his eyes were pleading. 

I smiled. "I'll forgive you…if you forgive…me." "What is there to be forgiven?" he just had to make it harder. "I…the story. It's not true." He looked at me. It was 'that' look again. "It…you…he…lied?" "We were just…I don't know." I cried into his chest again. To my surprise, he hugged me back. Whew. Ok everything was fine. It was all ok. I was going to stay alive, and he wasn't going to be angry and kill me.

"Let's just imagine nothing happened all right?" He said in my ear. I nodded. He started to stroke my hair. I needed that. I promised myself I would never go exploring again. I was just going to be a good little dancer and do what I was supposed to do. Never again was I going to break any rules. Never.

Me: I just noticed something. You said you never saw Bakura again. OF COURSE YOU HAVE!

Secret: no duh. That's what I was thinking BACK THEN…dork.

Me: I soooooo knew that…now where is my physics book? I have a lotta work to do.

Secret: * whistling * I didn't take it!

Me: hmmm…OMG! My…my…my…book. How did it get in the FIREPLACE?! AHH! My dad gonna sell me now…

Secret: I gotta go…she's getting the infamous frying pan * gulps * Review please! Sorry is this is a little short. I promise to do a longer one next time! * Runs *


	8. sniff the end is near the end is here i...

Secret: I am almost done with the story. This is the last chapter. It's been fun being an authoress. ^_^

Me: I cannot WAIT until I get my powers back so I can torture you again.

Secret: Who knows? I might write more…

Me: Uh-uh…no you don't.

Secret: Yami wants me to write more don't you Pharaoh? ^_^

Yami: whatever you say ^_^. I can't believe I was actually gonna kill you… just for that * shudders *

Secret: It's ok. I love you anyways.

Me: * gags *

Secret: you're right black…all the authoresses seem to have that frying pan thing. I'm just glad it's not that infamous mallet thing…hey! now that _I'm_ an authoress…shouldn't I have one too?

Me: um, NO!

~*~Secret's POV~*~

I awoke again to the sound of birds. Again to see my Pharaoh next to me. Again to find me in his arms Again with my strings undone. I sighed in contentment. This was how my life was going to be from now on. Just me and my king. Forever. Oh Ra…I was loving this. 

He stirred and opened his eyes. "And how is my little secret today?" "As always." I sighed again. He nodded and wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Imagine it Secret. Soon you and me can just live here in peace. You'll never have to work again." He never ceased to amaze me. I was just thinking about that. A knock interrupted our morning moment. "Your kingship sir?" Pharaoh yelled back. "What is it?" "There is…someone here…to see you." "At this time? Tell him he can wait. I'm a little…" He smiled at me. "Busy…now." "Done, sire."

"Maybe it's important Pharaoh. You should leave now." "Nothing is more important than you." Cheesy I know, but it was still a sweet sentiment. "Nice to hear it said." He leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine. The tingling sensation came back, the warmth, the love, it all cam rushing down like a waterfall.

~*~Yamachan's POV~*~

"You had waterfalls in Egypt?" she eyed me. It _was_ a legitimate question. "Shut your mouth!" I did just that.

~*~Secret's POV~*~

Back in my room. More like my cell. I had gotten too used to the luxurious life. I couldn't even sit on the floor. It was too cold. Back then it hadn't bothered me. I circled the piece of jewelry in my wrist. A gift from none other than Pharaoh. Golden Bangle/bracelet thing with the eye of Ra on it. I thought it was beautiful. I saw other items like this too. There were many of them. Not bracelets, but they all had something in common: The eye of Ra on them. But my eyes were set on this. I wondered what it was. Pharaoh tried to explain, but I didn't understand. I just knew it was mystical and special, and pretty. He just handed it to me as if it were nothing.

Probably nothing to him. It was something to me. This was probably the richest I had ever been in my whole life. I smiled evilly at the thought of me being the richest women in Egypt. It would all happen very soon. Arrangements were being made. He told me. Within 7 mornings and 6 suns…it would all be done. I drifted off to sleep, and my dreams took flight. What soothing dreams they were.

I awoke to the rumbling of walls…again. Except this time, they were shaking more. I was just happy the walls didn't break. I looked out side my so-called window again. Another duel?! With Pharaoh again? It seemed like they had just started a few minutes ago. Not many monsters were on the field. Just a few…but still this battle was intense. I'll never forget the look on my Pharaoh's face. Fear. He was scared…for this first time since I had seen him dueling long ago, he was scared. This guy must have been good.

This would test my promise. I wanted a better look. Get closer to the game. See what was happening. But I had promised myself I would never venture out again, unless absolutely necessary. It was hard. I was so tempted. Maybe I should just go back to dream land. Yes, but I couldn't sleep. I always thought about Pharaoh, and Pharaoh was dueling so I thought about the duel. This wasn't working. I had to go outside. But I would be extremely careful. Emphasis on extremely.

I crept out the a different way than last time. From what I could tell, they were near an exit of a secret passageway that I knew. I just didn't know how close. Too close for comfort as I soon found out.

I could hear everything so clearly. As if I was right there. But that was probably because I was getting nearer and nearer to the site. The roaring, the insults they were throwing at each other…as if they were right in my ear. I still wasn't out of the passageway yet. I was nearby. I could see the light at the end of the tunnel clearly. The light…

~*~Yami's POV~*~

This stranger had talent. Yes, he had talent. Maybe more than I did. But, I was the king of games. No one could stand up to me. I had to defend my title. It meant everything. What would my people think of me if I wasn't the best? I'd be the worst obviously. I didn't settle for the worst. Kings only settled for the best. 

I drew my card and smirked. I could defeat him. (A/n: No duel/card describing. I am not good at that, plus I don't remember what they were.) He was good…but I was better. "Tell me stranger, why have you come here?" "Easy Pharaoh." He was smirking too. Mocking me. "To claim your title. To prove, you are a nothing." I laughed. "You wish stranger…you wish. Now let me prove to you who is the _real_ King of games." I played my card and it attacked with all its might. I screamed in agony when I saw what had happened next.

"Nooooooooo!" I yelled out. "Stop!" It was too late. What had been done was done. The thing I feared most had come true. I broke my vow. I had killed my Secret.

~*~Yamachan's POV~*~

0_0

~*~Yami's POV~*~

"Secret! Please…answer me." The stranger was gone. So what? He knew he had won. I had forfeited the game. My title…gone. But nothing mattered anymore. She…was gone. "Pharaoh…" No…she was still alive! Alive! I could save her still. Oh…who was I kidding! She was bleeding like hell. Her ears, nose, mouth, the scrapes and burns…it was horrid. She couldn't die. What had I done? "Pharaoh…" Her soft weak voice. "Secret…please…don't go. Remember? We were suppose to spend all our days together. Me and You…remember?" She nodded but immediately stopped. It pained her. "I'm…sorry." "No. I-I-I-I am. I attacked…" I couldn't finish. 

This WAS all my fault. Why? Because of my arrogance. Because of my reputation. I had it all and I gave it up for some stupid game. I held her hand. This was the best I could do right now…nothing else could bring her back. Something gleamed and caught my eye. The…bracelet! I couldn't save her body, but I could still save her. I smiled at her. "I love you." We both said in unison. Her breathing slowed. There wasn't much time. I had to hurry.

I picked her up and started to run as fast as I could. My clothes were soaking her blood my feet burned under the hot sand, but it wasn't like I had hours or something to do this. I didn't even have minutes. She could give any second. I rushed into the ceremonial place. It was off limits to everyone except me…and one other person. I hoped he was in.

"Are you here?! I order you out!" He appeared as if out of nowhere. "Pharaoh? What- OH DEAR RA!" He saw the almost lifeless female body in my arms, blood flowing like the Nile at it's flooding times. "The…her…wrist…save…" I couldn't talk. I was too out of breath and too worried. Only a few seconds. "NOW!" He scrambled to get something. I don't know what. "I'm going to save you my sweet Secret. When destiny chooses to…I'll find you again. I promise…we will live the life we planned to live my love." She opened her eyes a slit, to show she was listening. She was crying… I was crying. We were both crying. How could this happen?

He returned with some sort of staff or something. I had heard that there was magic he possessed. But, it was done with special golden objects. He had told me all about them. The bangle on her hand was one of them. I hoped this would work. It _had_ to work. "Lay her down here." He pointed to what looked like a table. I did as told. "I'm sorry my king, but you shall have to leave her." I glared at him. I kissed her lightly, one last time, and my hand slipped away from hers. She tried to speak, but she couldn't. She tried to move her head to look at me, but her neck was broken. She couldn't do anything. A bright light appeared from his staff and he started to mutter a chant under his breath. 

The light engulfed her. I had to shield my eyes at first, but it soon calmed down. I could see her clearly now. She was flinching and twitching. I kept looking at her. Was this painful? Something was…well…it looked like something was extracted from her. Yes! We did it in time. A puff of smoke circled the bracelet and then it disappeared.

Secret was dead. Her body…limp and lifeless. Never again would I see her beautiful face, see her beautiful dances, see her beautiful body. I could touch her no more. I was torn. This was all because of me. All because of the stupid games. Never again would anyone get hurt because of these games. Never again would someone have to live through the pain she and I had gone through. I was going to keep this promise to her. But, to do that, I had to make a sacrifice…

~*~End of Story~*~

Me: 0_0 YOU DIED?!

Secret: well…yeah.

Me: 0_0 Oh my god…so that's it? End of story?

Secret: CAN'T YOU READ?

Me: * reads * End of story. Oh.

Secret: in case you are wondering, Yami then gives up his life to seal the dueling games and he is locked away in his millennium puzzle.

Yami: I can't believe I killed you! I'm so sorry…;_;

Secret: Awww…that's all right Pharaoh. We're here now.

Me: ;_; how sweet…

Secret: Thank you all for your reviews. I hoped you like the story of me and my precious Pharaoh. the next chapter is just a buncha thank you's. Ja ne.

Me: I'm so happy ^_^ me got my authoress controls back ^_^


	9. Thank you so much please send in sequel ...

~*~Thanks to some of THE best people in the world~*~

To **_Shay and her yami Sai_**: You didn't mind the using of the idea. Thanks ^_^ and you guys are so nice and funny. You also put me and Faith (yamachan) in your ficcie! Yay ^_^ Look forward to our usual chat. See? My pharaoh is very sweet! And he did warn Bakura about venturing into the tombs again. Oh well. As I said he can be so cruel at times. -_- But he apologized to you. Now if only Scarlet would forgive him -_-' trust me! If I had known about the cutting of the rose thing I would've spanked him ^_^

To **_Black K._**: Well first, you put me in your sleepover story when crackers asked you not to. And we had some nice roles in them too. Thanks  ^_^ and you left long, nice reviews. Thank you so much. You too Yami Maletea and Lex…and I think those are the people usually with you. And I am glad you liked this. Update both your stories. The sleepover one and the Does Kaiba even wear jeans? (Read it people. They're pretty good.) Oh and I hope you didn't suffer too much when you were sick, and if you are still sick or ever get sick my best wishes to you.

To **_Kaibascutie_**: Damn, I know that well you're actually Yamachan's friend and all, but I was literally moved (my hikari pushed me off the chair) and yeah it was so touching. And don't be hard on yourself. I think you have talent and I like your story too because well…I like any story that has Yami (as long as he ain't with another girl.) But yours is really good (go check that one out too guys: "Faith's eye") and all you have to do is continue it. ^_^ Again, thanks for your reviews too and I hope you continue your fic and thanks for wanting to actually make a book about it. (Though it'd be a pretty short book) and I am no good at making people feel good and stuff so I hope this made you feel happy ^_^ and you have a nice vocabulary too.

To **_I love Bakura_**: Bakura was pretty nice to me by telling the Pharaoh a lie don't you think? Yeah, sorry if there wasn't much fluff, I'm not good at writing that and I do not know how to write a non-graphic lemon either -_- and how did I die? That monster Yami attacked with, I accidentally came in the middle. -_-' How was I suppose to know?!

To **_Topaz Rosales_**: Thanks for reviewing. And hey Topaz! Yamachan and me used to live on that street…uh-oh, now Yama's gonna start crying. * Sees Yama running to bathroom yelling I WANNA GO HOME * crap…oh! And give Minnie my thanks too because well I can't contact her in anyway. Nice to know that it was so touching (since ya cried and all)

To **_crys_**: Dude thanks for the support and wanting me to update ^_^

To **_Joselyn-Greenleaf_**: * sniff * you added me to your favorite stories list…I'm gonna cry ;_; WAHHHH!!! I feel so honored! And you also left nice reviews, like nice nice ^_^ and you e-mailed and wow! I think I will do a sequel. * hears yamachan screaming her head off * and I salute you for being a constant reviewer too…hmmm…* thinks of sequel ideas *

To **_Shadowguardian_**: Sorry Billie for the cliff hangers but I get more attention that way ^_^ and I should always be center of attention ^_^ Ok that was a joke. And hey! Shadow, you sound like my hikari. She does the whole biting of the hand thing too. -_-' 

To **_water-demon_**: I'm sorry about the cliffhangers and yeah I don't like it when Authors do it to Yama and me. We just like it when WE do it ^_^

To **_Jackie_**: I hope you succeed in your dreams and I am glad you think this is the best romance novel you have ever read. * sniff * so nice just like KC * sniff sniff * sad yet happy? Well, I'll tell you one thing, it wasn't very happy for me. It was rather painful getting ripped apart…ouch. By the way, its spelled 'aibou'.

To **_Jie_**: actually, you're right! This is about my past and all so basically it is ready ^_^ and also I typed this up faster than you could read it. when you people were reading chapter 3 I was already done typing the whole story ^_^ just takes me a while to upload. I enjoy people begging me to continue ^_^

To **_Naliah Nephthys_**: Yay! ^_^ you read my fic. Thanks and continue your songfic thingy. (go read that too people: "Yugioh: Book of songs")

To **_Kuria_**: impatient eh? Haha, yeah I can be impatient too. Yeah maybe Qaseem shouldn't drown, kissed by Tea is good enough ^_^ but still…not even HE deserves that! No one does… * shudders at the mere thought of it *

To **_Josie: _**are you also joseyln-Greenleaf? I dunno…joselyn…josie…it sounds similar. * shrugs * Ah well, in case yar not. Thankies for loving it and not just liking it ^_^

To **_Darkelf: _**my hikari loves M&M's too…strange coincidence. Yes YamiDE…we both go through the same things…ya know about stupid hikaris…* eyes yamachan who is heard yelling "Hey!" * and, aw, don't cry.

To **_Yugi Motto:_** I'm just glad you took the time to review it at least once. I feel special ^_^ anyways, do you think there should be a sequel? Yes it _is_ sequel and not sekuel. But, to answer your question, I'll only write a sequel if I get ideas. The real story of how me and Yami found each other is pretty boring. -_-'

And there was also an anonymous but I think you are **_K8DAGR81_**: Well as I said, I didn't know much. Maybe like a word or two. You pick it up when you venture around places. Mwahahaha!

Secret: * shuffles feet * you people don't have to review this. by the way, I have had requests for a sequel, so I'm thinking I will do one. I can tell you from now it's going to be about Yami and me finding each other, but that's the only thing I have so far. PLEASE gimme ideas. Email me at: x_rogue0spider_x@hotmail.com The email in yamachan's bio is _her_ e-mail. E-mail me at mine please. I am desperate for ideas. No ideas no sequel. Got it?

Me: * pouts * I guess then I'll have to let you borrow my powers for a while…again. I'm gonna charge you though.

Secret: you know why this took so long? * Glares at her light *

Me: * whistles innocently *

Secret: she wrote 2 "illegal" fics and got her account disabled for a while -_-'

Me: ^_^;;;;;; heh heh, another thing. If you are new and review this after we post this, don't worry, you still gots our thanks…well my thanks. I'm the one who wrote this thing _. (Secret ain't nice enough for this-_-)


End file.
